oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney Kettle
| relatives = | height = 289 cm (9'6") | weight = | birth = | status = | alias = | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | bounty = 200,000,000 | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = | dfename = Force-Force Fruit | dfmeaning = Gravity | dftype = }} Barney Kettle is the captain of the Black Hand PiratesOperation: Elbaf: While raiding an island in West Blue seven years ago, civilians recognized the Jolly Roger of Kettle's ship as the emblem of the Black Hand Pirates. and a notorious Operation: Elbaf: Colby and Kettle reunite; Kettle recalls kidnapping Colby from his parents seven years ago on an island in the West Blue. Since then, Kettle is stated to have become a very well known slaver. who first made a name for himself in under the title of "Black Hand".Operation: Elbaf: Civilians on an island in the West Blue recognize Kettle by his epithet of "Black Hand". Appearance Kettle is a tall man with a lean build whose appearance resembles that of a stereotypical pirate, with minor altercations. He sports long, wavy black hair that falls down his backside and a goatee that is taped around his chin and just beneath his lips. He has especially round eyes and a pointed nose; he often times wears a large grin on his face, bringing an overall psychotic atmosphere to his person. In terms of clothing, Kettle fashions himself within a long red captain's coat sporting golden epaulets, beneath which he wears a blue button-downed shirt. A white cravat is also delicately laced around his neck. Dark trousers and boots are hidden beneath his long coat, which reaches down as low as his ankles. Sitting above his head, Kettle often times wears a black pirate hat with a simplistic Jolly Roger figured upon it. Personality Like most pirates, Kettle enjoys drinking and partying. In his first appearance, he was shown chugging liquor straight from the bottle while surfing over a crowd comprised of other pirates.Operation: Elbaf: Kettle drinks to a "free world". While he is keen on flirting with women, it should be noted that Kettle does not see them as being equal in status to the male gender; this was demonstrated when he attacked Catrina, a member of the Fire Rocker Pirates, for visually showing herself as being superior to Benjamin Tabart, a male pirate.Operation: Elbaf: Kettle attacks Catrina after she ridiculed Benjamin Tabart in public. In the past, he also scorned his wife for speaking out against him and ultimately took her life after she refused a number of his orders.Operation: Elbaf: Seeing Catrina slap Benjamin Tabart leads Kettle to remember his late wife. It would appear as though Kettle possesses a great deal of respect for his fellow sea dwellers, particularly those whom have established themselves as especially significant threats. When Qasarhog Yanbaal, a member of the Shichibukai, appeared in Tashoya during his altercation with the Fire Rocker Pirates, Kettle opted to retreat rather than wage war against him, out of the suspicion that Yanbaal might possess enough power to defeat him and hand him over to the .Operation: Elbaf: Kettle retreats from Qasarhog Yanbaal. Relationships Colby Kettle met Colby for the first time in the year of 1569 when the latter was only seven years of age during his raid over an island someplace in . During this encounter, Kettle savagely beat Colby's mother before his very eyes, before ultimately taking the lives of both of his parents and abducting the seven year old Colby into his Black Hand technique. Later on, Kettle would sell Colby at a slave auctioning house and use the money he obtained from the deal to purchase a brand new cannon for his ship. Abilities and Powers As the captain of his own crew, Kettle has complete authority over them. Devil Fruit Kettle ate the Sei Sei no Mi, a type granting him the ability to manipulate gravity. History Past At some point in the past, Kettle married a woman and settled down to start a family. However, she would often times refuse his instructions and greatly anger him. During one such insubordination, Kettle lost his temper entirely and lashed out against his wife physically, striking her repetitively until it occurred to him at last that she no longer drew breath. While initially grief ridden, Kettle later convinced himself that it was her fault for disobeying him. Seven years ago, in the year of 1569, Kettle and his crew raided an unknown island situated somewhere in . Using his Devil Fruit powers to tear up the town, Kettle and his crew searched for anything worth "value", yet managed to find nothing. Instead, Kettle ventured upon a wounded man who was stuck with his leg caught under a boulder and his family who refused to leave his side, made up of his wife and their single child. Because the woman had refused her husband's many pleas to leave him behind and run for her life, Kettle assumed that she thought herself to be superior to men as a whole and brutally beat him in front of her husband and child as a result. While kicking this woman, Kettle was interrupted by her child who attempted to rescue his mother by wrapping his arms around Kettle's leg; recalling that the slave market was thriving with children at that point in time, Kettle opted to abduct the child by using his signature technique, Black Hand. Bounty References Category:Pirates Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:West Blue Characters